Gunha Sogiita
Summary Sogiita Gunha (削板 軍覇 Sogīta Gunha?) is the 7th ranked Level 5 esper in Academy City and the most powerful Gemstone esper. Despite being a Level 5, the underlying nature of his ability is unknown and defies the understanding of Academy City, despite the best efforts from their scientists to determine its mechanics. His rank as the 7th may not be reflective of his true capabilities since no one truly understands his powers, an idea supported by some of his fights in the series. Gunha is always leaving class and patrolling Academy City to stop injustices around the city, so while he hasn't participated in many of the main events of the series, he has wandered into some important incidents and has gotten into fights with some important characters of the series. He managed to hold his own against Misaka Mikoto's attacks in a friendly challenge where both of them held back; tried to fight Ollerus when he came to Academy City to give a message to their leaders by defeating some Misaka Sisters and he also helped Kamijou Touma fight an out of control Mikoto in the middle of her forced evolution into a Level 6. Additionally, he took part in the Agitate Halation incident like the other Level 5s. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''8-B, likely 7-A Name: Sogiita Gunha, #7 Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, Ranked 7th of the Level 5 Espers, Gemstone Powers and Abilities: Super Speed, Strength and Durability, force field creation, indifference to pain, invulnerability, Regeneration (Mid - Low, possibly higher; he can stop bleeding and repair broken bones and he wasn't unconvenienced by being shot and stabbed in the heart), Pseudo Telekinesis, Defies certain laws of physics when appropriate (punched lightning to the ground) Attack Potency: City block level '''(contended with an irritated Mikoto), potentially '''Small Island Level (he's able to occasionally overpower attacks of Level 6 Shift Mikoto) Speed: Supersonic+ to Hypersonic+ '''(stated to move at least two times as fast as the speed of sound, can keep up with Mikoto), '''Massively Hypersonic reactions/close combat speed (halted Misaka's electrical attacks at close range rather casually) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: City block level, '''likely '''higher (he tanked Level 6 Shift Mikoto's attacks), at least Town level against Electricity with Aurora Guard (Mikoto's cloud to ground lightning clocks out at Town Level, so Level 6 Shift Mikoto's lightning is presumably stronger), possibly Small Island Level (Mikoto's strongest lightning bolt during the shift clocked in at 2 Gigatons and none of her attacks managed to put down Gunha for good), potentially higher (managed to stay conscious after two semi-serious attacks from Ollerus, a failed Magic God) Stamina: Extremely High, could keep recovering from his injuries to continue fighting Mikoto during her Level 6 Shift, managed to stay conscious after Ollerus attacked him twice semi-seriously Range: Human melee range, more than ten meters with Amazing Punch Standard Equipment: Nothing Notable Intelligence: '''Average, as a Level 5 he should theoretically be doing the calculations for his powers, even if such calculations are subconscious. However, due to the nonsensical nature of his powers as well as his below-average logic along with his delusions of being a superhero this isn't used much. Weaknesses: Gunha has a strict code of honor and dislikes cowardly tactics or ambush attacks, he has a tendency to announce and telegraph most of his attacks. He is also very loud, making stealth impossible (by constantly yelling '''GUTS!). Attacks and Techniques: * Amazing Punch: Gunha delivers a punch which hits the opponent with a mysterious force from a distance. He has used some variations of this attack, adding to the name words like "Super", "Ultra", "Giga" or "Hyper" (or several of them at the same time), but Yokosuna, a Level 0 who is constantly challenging Gunha and has tanked several of Gunha's Amazing Punches over their numerous duels, states the Super Amazing Punch doesn't get any stronger than his regular Amazing Punch, so it's very likely that the words added are just part of Gunha's superhero delusions and don't relate to the actual strength of the attack. Gunha initially believed that to use the Amazing Punch he was creating an unstable wall of psychokinesis in front of him and destroying it with a stimulus provided by his own fist, causing it to send an explosive after-effect at long distance; naming this phenomenon Attack Crash '(念動砲弾 ''Nendō Hōdan (Atakku Kurasshu)?, lit. "Telekinesis Cannonball"). However, his friend Yabumi, having psychokinesis as his chosen field of study, stated that just applying a stimuli to a field of psychokinetic power couldn't have that kind of reaction and that it couldn't possibly be the real explanation, so the exact mechanics of this attack are unknown. * '''Aurora Guard (磁力戦線 Jiryoku Sensen (Ōrora Gādo)?, lit. "Magnetism Front"): Gunha claims that he can bring up a part of Earth's electromagnetic field by using "telekinesis" to act as a forcefield against electric attacks. The forcefield is powerful enough to protect him from Misaka Mikoto's most powerful lightning strikes. The defense is not perfect, and after tanking continuous electrical attacks form Mikoto he started to develop burns in his body, though he was indifferent to them. It was later stated that doing what he claimed he did was impossible, so the exact mechanics of how he can stop electric attacks are unknown. Gunha has an apparently stronger version of Aurora Guard that he used to defend himself from Mikoto's last lightining bolt during their friendly match, yelling Super Ultra Defense and covering himself in red, blue, yellow, and other color explosions. * Amazing Punch Guard: '''Gunha can cover his fist with the Aurora Guard to allow him to punch electricity, which he used to punch Mikoto's electricity to the ground during their match. * '''Invulnerability/Indiference to pain: Gunha appears to be indifferent to pain, which he claims it's a result of overcoming it with guts. While not completely invulnerable to harm, all Gunha can feel is just a little prickly pain whether he's cut or pierced. He managed to catch Mikoto's Railgun at 30% output with his teeth without being hurt at all, and being hit by Mikoto's lighning bolt only made him a bit numb before continuing to talk like if nothing had happened. Gunha also has a strange body structure which allows him to fight even when his vital organs are damaged (i.e. being shot or stabbed directly in the heart). * Regeneration: From an unknown way (he claims that it's because of his guts) he can stop himself from bleeding and set and repair broken bones. Getting shot or stabbed in the heart will be of little consequence to him, as he also can recover from that level of injury with ease. * Pressure Creation: Creates a wall of "pressure" by taking a deep breath in a martial arts stance that was powerful enough to restrain the lightning bolts generated by Misaka's Level 6 Shift. However, he experiences internal pain when the barriers are struck by a strong enough attack. * Voice Amplification: '''Can slow his descent or knockback opponents by shouting loudly enough, allowing him to get back on his feat and disorienting nearby bystanders after being teleported upside-down by Kuroko. * '''Explosion Creation: He's able to spontaneously generate multi-colored explosions like the ones used in tokusatsu shows. Each explosion is able to knock nearby targets off their feet. Gallery 02 171824-0.jpg|OVERCOME EVERYTHING WITH GUTS!!! Gunhavsollerus.jpg|Gunha vs Ollerus Gunhacharacterdesign.jpg|Character design for Volume SS2, by Kiyotaka Haimura Category:Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Hero Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters